2012 in Downtown City
by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin
Summary: Almost everyone feared of the end of the world on Friday, December 21, 2012. Unfortunately, this prophecized catastrophy comes to life as Blythe and her family and friends struggle to survive in natural disasters involving meteor showers, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and more. Will they survive 2012? Or will they be caught in the middle of an endless cycle of destruction?
1. Christmas Break Backfire

The sounds of birds chirping woke Blythe up from her nightly slumber. She yawned and got out of bed, then walked over to the calendar. It was Friday, December 21.

She was in her sophomore year in Downtown High School, along with her three best friends: Sue, Jasper, and Youngmee. After returning from the summer camp known as Fashion University Norm, or F.U.N. for short, she and her friends, even Whittany and Brittany Biskit, began their second year in high school. And the daycare pets in Littlest Pet Shop couldn't be more happier to see her after a long summer. Right now, however, everyone was in the middle of Christmas Break.

Blythe looked outside and saw a blanket of pure white snow stretching as far as the eye could see and further more. Little snowflakes still fell down to the earth, twinkling in the weak morning sunlight.

Getting excited just from looking at the beautiful snow, Blythe quickly got dressed, grabbed her boots, coat, gloves, scarf, and hat, and ran downstairs into the pet shop, where Mrs. Twombly in a thicker dress stood behind the cash register.

"Good morning, Blythe," the shop owner greeted warmly. "To think there are only three more days until Christmas Eve! Oh, I can't wait!"

"Me neither, Mrs. T.," Blythe responded. "Is it okay if I take the pets out to play in the park? They'd have a lot of fun in the snow."

"Of course you can, sweetie," Mrs. Twombly replied. "Just be sure to bring along a warm blanket for Vinnie; the cold tempature will wreak havoc on his poor cold-blooded body."

"Sure thing." Waving her farewell to the shop owner, the teenage quickly made her way to the daycare center, where the seven pets: Zoe, Pepper, Russell, Minka, Vinnie, Sunil, and Penny Ling, were doing their own things. They looked up when they heard the door open and immediately stood up with warm smiles and wagging tails.

"Who wants to go out and play in the park?" Blythe asked. She smiled when seven animals shouted out in excitement all at once.

"Oh, it's been forever since I last played in the snow!" Zoe barked, her tail wagging a mile a minute. "In fact, the last time I remember ever playing in the snow was with my sister Gail when we were only puppies."

"Are we leaving now?" Penny Ling asked, her grayish purple eyes shining with anticipation.

"Do you want to leave now?" Blythe asked in a slight teasing manner. The pets began chattering excitedly again. "Okay, okay, we can leave now!"

And just like that, the pets made their way past Blythe and out towards the main entrance.

"My, do they look excited," Mrs. Twombly giggled. "Make sure to have them back before too long, okay, dear?" She had turned to Blythe.

"Sure thing, Mrs. T.," she replied. "We'll see you later!" The teenager ran to the door and began to open it, resulting in seven animals cramming their way through the slit, throwing the door wide open. Blythe sighed in amusement and followed, closing the door behind her.

It would usually take five to ten minutes to get to the park, but the pets and even Blythe had stopped every few steps to admire the falling snow and leap playfully in the thick blanket that swallowed every step they took. When they finally made it to the park, they began to play to their hearts content, having snowball fights and making snow angels, even building snowmen.

"We're gonna need some eyes, arms, a mouth, and a nose," Minka announced once she finished helping Sunil lift up the head of the snowman.

"Eyes and mouth are easy!" Vinnie said, poking two holes for eyes and tracing a curved line for a smiling mouth.

"And we'll use these sticks as the arms." Blythe poked two sticks into each side of the body."

"Now all we need is a nose," Sunil commented.

"Well, usually we'd use a carrot for a nose, but I have a funner idea!" Pepper announced. She crept up to Russell and yanked out a brown quill from his back, making him yelp.

"Hey! That was so uncalled for!" the hedgehog snapped as the skunk jammed the quill in between the eyes and mouth, wearing a silent giggly smile.

"Hey, maybe if we sing to him, he'll come to life!" Penny Ling gasped.

"I don't think we can do that, Penny," Blythe giggled. "Come on, let's trace our names in the back so everyone can know who built this snowman." She went to the back of the snowman and bent down, then reached out her finger to write her name.

At that moment, something shot down and slammed into the snowman, sending snow flying in all directions. Blythe and each pet got snow in their faces.

"What the heck was that?" Vinnie asked, wiping snow off his face.

Blythe did the same, then stood up and looked down the hole in the destroyed snowman. A redish steaming rock was inside.

"It's a rock," Blythe reported. She pushed the snow away so that the pets could see it better.

"It almost looks like a meteorite," Russell stated. "But... meteors usually burn up in the thermosphere, so they can't reach the troposphere."

"Try telling that to the meteorite," Pepper joked.

They jumped when something else fell into the snow a few yards away from them. They all went up to it and saw it was another meteorite, only a little bigger than the first that destroyed their snowman.

"How about I try telling that to the meteorite?" the skunk said nervously.

"Two meteorites back-to-back?" Blythe said. "That can't be just coincidental."

"I sure do hope it is..." Sunil whimpered.

The sound of a large crash and a car alarm going off made everyone jump. They turned and saw a large meteorite had fallen and landed on a car, crushing it.

"Uh... guys...?" Zoe whimpered. Blythe and the other six pets turned to her and saw she was looking up with large terrified eyes. They looked up and they couldn't believe their eyes.

There were about over 100 meteors flying down from the sky in a fiery inferno. They looked like tiny dots in the sky, but over time they grew larger and larger. And one was about to land on them!

_"RUN!"_ Blythe screamed. She shoved the pets forward and sprinted after them, just before the meteor crashed into the snow, sending them tumbling down a hill.

Once they reached the bottom, they immediately got up, not caring to shake off the snow that got in their hair or fur, and managed to barely dodge another tumbling meteor.

A giant one crashed right into the large building in the center of town, causing it to collapse and fall down, taking nearby buildings with it. Blythe gasped.

_"The pet shop!"_ The teenager ran in the direction of the pet shop with the pets at her heels and saw a meteor just seconds away from crashing into it. _"Mrs. Twombly!"_

"What's wrong, dear?" the shop owner asked, coming out through the door. Blythe ran up to her and grabbed her by the wrist, then yanked her away from the shop, just as the meteor crashed into shop. "Oh, heavenly dazed! My shop! Not my shop! Littlest Pet Shop, no!"

"My cobra was in there..." Sunil sniffed.

"And all my comedy props..." Pepper added.

"All my paintings are ruined!" Minka screeched.

"Forget about them!" Blythe yelled. She looked up at the apartment she lives in. "I've got to get Dad out of there before it's too late!"

"We'll go!" Zoe said as she, Minka, and Vinnie stepped up. Without waiting for a response from anyone, the three bolted towards the apartment.

"Zoe, Minka, Vinnie, no!" Blythe cried out.

"But won't Blythe's dad freak out when he sees us?" Vinnie panted when they got into the building and began climbing up the stairs.

"He'd better not; if he does, we won't be able to lead him out!" Zoe replied.

"Poor Blythe would be heartbroken if that happened!" Minka cried.

The three pets finally made it to the top, thanking the heavens they weren't hit by any falling meteors, even though the ground shook every time one fell. They ran to the door of Blythe's apartment and began scratching and banging on it, screeching, barking, and croaking as loud as they could.

Luckily, the door opened.

"What on earth was that banging and scratching my door?" Mr. Baxter asked, looking around. He looked down and saw the three pets. "What the-? Hey, aren't you three the pets from the pet shop? What are you doing up here?"

Minka ran into the apartment and pulled up the blinds for Mr. Baxter to see the chaos that was happening outside, then turned to look out for herself and saw a meteor heading right for her.

Zoe, not thinking before acting, pelted towards her friend as fast as she could, unsheathing her tiny claws to propell her farther with each leap, and pounced into the air, slamming into her to knock her out of the way just before the meteor crashed through the window.

"It's a meteor storm!" Mr. Baxter exclaimed. _"Blythe!"_

Vinnie started croaking and waving his hands in the air, then gestured for him to follow and ran towards the stairs. Mr. Baxter ran back into the apartment and picked up Zoe and a dizzy Minka and bolted out of the apartment, just as another meteor crashed through. On the way down the stairs, he also picked up Vinnie.

He finally bursted out the apartment and immediately saw Blythe, Mrs. Twombly, and the remaining pets, as well as Sue, Jasper, Youngmee, and her Aunt Christie.

"Hurry!" Aunt Christie exclaimed. "We'll take the sweets truck out of Downtown City!"

"Aunt Christie, where's Buttercream?" Youngmee suddenly cried out.

"Oh, no! She must still be in the sweets shop!"

Russell rolled up into a ball and zoomed towards the pet shop, making his way around the fallen meteorite. He stopped and looked at the damage the meteorite had caused.

Every little thing was destroyed: the TV, the snack and water booth, even the dumbwaiter. He also saw something underneath a pile of rubbish and ran up to it to see what it was.

It was Blythe's design book that was entitled, "Blythe Style."

"I can't leave without that book," Russell said to himself. He reached in through the rubbish, stretching out his tiny paw as far as it would go, and as soon as he touched it, another meteor, a smaller one, crashed through the pet shop, destroying the window and everything that was near it, which included the purple chair, cat tree, Pepper's props, and everything else that was personally close to each and every pet.

Russell saw the new destruction the second meteorite caused and just stood there, the book limply in his paws, knowing that all their precious memories of the pet shop was utterly destroyed in a blink of an eye.

Shaking his head to bring his mind back into life-threatening reality, he made his way to the hole in the wall that lead to the sweets shop.

"Buttercream! Buttercream, where are you?" Russell called out desperately. "Buttercream, please, this is no time to be fooling aro-"

_"Russell, help!"_

He turned his head to see the cash register had fallen off the counter and was laying on one of Buttercream's ears, making it impossible for her to escape on her own.

Running up to her side and placing the book down behind him, Russell began lifting up the cash register. It slowly lifted up, and Buttercream finally was able to remove her ear from underneath.

"Thank you so-bo much for savi-lavi-daving me!" the bunny cried out, hugging the hedgehog tightly, but immediately let go when his quills started prickling her. "Ow."

"Thank me later, please," Russell said quickly. "We are in real live danger; a meteor could fall on us in any-" He was interrupted when a meteor came crashing down through the sweets shop and crushed the entrance back into the pet shop. "Great! Now we're trapped!"

"Nu-uh! I made diddles in my noodle a while back, and decided to buildify another boscade-yogate-escape!"

"What?" Russell asked.

_"What?"_ Buttercream smiled giggily and began tapping her foot rapidly as her ears intertwined tightly. She relaxed with a sigh. "Anywho... just follow me!"

She bounced as fast as she could to another hole in the wall with Russell following, which lead them out the back. They ran around, just barely dodging another tumbling meteor, and made their way back to the others, who were still waiting for them; they were already loading themselves up in the sweets truck.

"Russell's back with Buttercream!" Youngmee exclaimed. Blythe ran towards them and picked them both up, then ran into the sweets truck.

_"Oh, no!"_ Russell suddenly cried out. "Blythe, wait, I have to go back!"

"There's no time!" Blythe retorted.

"I have to _make_ time!" He just realized too late that he accidentally left Blythe's design book in the sweets shop.

"What did you forget?"

"Your design book! I need to get it!"

Blythe stopped running and looked back at the sweets shop, then down at Russell, who was looking up at her with a pleading shimmer in his eyes.

She smiled. "Russell, thank you very much for trying to recover one of my personal memories," she said softly, bringing him closer for a hug. "But it's fine."

"No, it's not fine! I need to get it!" Russell began to struggle, trying to escape Blythe's grip.

"I can take losing my book, but I can't take losing you!" Her sharp tone made Russell stop struggling and look up at her to see desperation in her eyes. She sighed and continued running to the sweets truck.

"Sure did take you long enough," Jasper joked, ony to cry out in pain when Sue punched him.

"Well, we're here now! Step on it!" Blythe exclaimed.

Everyone gasped when the truck started moving at top speed immediately.

"We can't leave!" Zoe wailed. "What about Gail? My poor sister can't be destroyed in this horribly dark hour!"

"I...I don't know what to tell you, Zoe..." Blythe whispered helplessly. "We don't have the time to go back for her..."

The dog just helplessly looked out the window and whimpered like a tiny puppy who lost her mother. "We have to at least get John and Clarissa... _Any_ of our owners..."

"We don't have time. Hopefully, they managed to escape the city. Gail, too. But we can't go back to get them. I'm sorry, everyone... We just can't..."

Everyone cried out when the truck swerved off to the side to avoid a falling meteor. The door to the back opened and Sunil bounced out, but Sue grabbed him and pulled him back out. The mongoose wailed in terror and cluched on tightly to the teenager's shirt, his tears staining her yellow shirt, while she hugged him close, trying to comfort him. Mr. Baxter and Mrs. Twombly quickly shut the doors closed to prevent anyone else falling out.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, the truck drove out of Downtown City, where they were free of falling meteors. They all watched in horror as their beloved home was destroyed by countless space rocks in an ingulfing inferno, turning the once peaceful and beautiful city into a giant cloud of dust.


	2. Burghington Knock-Out

A few hours later, the meteor storm finally died down to a complete stop and the dust cleared from Downtown City. Deadly curious, everyone decided to go back into the city.

It was a terrible sight. Buildings have collapsed all over the place and the many meteorites still lay on cars, trees, and the remains of buildings.

"So much for a great day of playing in the park..." Pepper whimpered. She heard Mrs. Twombly gasp and everyone turned to see the Littlest Pet Shop had been crushed to bits by the space rocks, as was Blythe's and Mr. Baxter's home and Sweet Delights.

"Our home..." Blythe whispered. She hugged her father tightly, who hugged her back, appearing to be in the same state of despair.

"I sure do hope our parents made it through this horrible crisis..." Sue dared to say. Youngmee and Jasper stayed quiet, though everyone knew they were hoping for the same thing.

"And our owners..." Minka added sadly, falling drastically out of character.

_"GAIL!"_ Zoe suddenly howled, which startled everyone. Tears leaked out of her eyes and down her cheeks, dripping onto the ash-covered snow.

"Zoe...?"

The dog gasped and looked around quickly, then saw a young pink Cavalier King Charles Spaniel limp towards them, dread still lingering in her sapphire-blue eyes.

"Gail! Oh, Gail!" Zoe wailed, running over to her younger littermate and licking her furiously, almost knocking her over. "Gail, are you okay?"

"I think so... A piece of brick fell hard on my paw." She winced when she raised the injured right forepaw, so she placed it back down gently. "Luckily it's only sprained, not broken."

"Wow... I'm all for worn out stuff, but this takes the cake," a familiar voice sounded from behind. Blythe and the pets turned to see a cat with sprinkles on her head and tail leap out from the sweets truck.

"Sugar Sprinkles!" Buttercream exclaimed.

"What happened? Everything looks so... bleak."

"We had a terrible meteor shower," Blythe responded.

"And absolutely horrible one," Youngmee agreed, unaware that Blythe was talking to Sugar Sprinkles and not just announcing it.

"And that meteor shower just destroyed my house!" an orange squirrel sighed, walking over to the others. His head lifted up and he gasped, a smile drawn to his face. "Blythe!"

Blythe noticed the small rodent and bent down. "Your... home was destroyed?"

"Yeah, by one of those horrible rocks falling from the sky."

"Uh, everyone's homes were destroyed," Jasper said, unaware like Youngmee on who Blythe was really addressing. "Can't you see it? Every building, every tree, every little thing is crushed by those meteors."

"I was talking to Shivers," Blythe thought about saying, but she knew that would give away a clue on her uncanny ability to communicate with animals, so she stayed silent. Instead, she stood up and looked on with the others.

"Do you think the news will say anything about any survivors?" Sue suggested.

"I doubt it since the radio station has been destroyed with everything else," Aunt Christie replied, yet she sounded thoughtful. "However, it is worth a try."

Everyone, including Gail, Sugar Sprinkles, and Shivers, went over to the truck and Aunt Christie turned on the radio, but all that greeted their ears was an endless buzzing noise.

"And just like the town, our hopes are crushed as well," Vinnie sighed.

"What are we gonna do, Dad?" Blythe asked her father desperately.

"I...I don't know, honey," Mr. Baxter replied hopelessly. "There doesn't seem to be much hope for this place. Downtown City is a very large community with over one million in population. Even with all those people, it would take a long time to rebuild the town."

"I never thought I'd see the day where Downtown City would fall to its doom..." Mrs. Twombly said sadly. "And just three days away from Christmas Eve."

"Merry early Christmas, everybody," Pepper growled sourly. Russell gave her a stern look, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, the buzzing of the radio slowly began to turn into clear words, which took everyone by surprise. They saw Buttercream, Minka, and Sunil fiddling with the radio, and every time they changed the channel, a clear word could be heard.

Blythe walked over to the radio and changed the radio back and forth, quicker than what the pets did, and they could make out the words.

_"Well, everyone, it looks like the day has finally arrived where the end of the world, Friday, December 21, 2012 has completely demolished parts of the world, from China to Greece, from Africa to Russia. Even whole cities such as Tokyo and Downtown City were destroyed by earthquakes and meteors."_

"And we were the ones who were hit by the meteors," Jasper said.

"Did they just say 'the end of the world?'" Youngmee asked.

_"The closest city to the station, Downtown City, was destroyed by countless meteors that went on for hours on end. Luckily, every citizen managed to escape before the meteors destroyed them along with the town. ...Well, almost every citizen." Everyone's heart lurched. "Almost 1,500 citizens, this large number including pets, never made it out of the city before it was destroyed. This includes James Jefferson, Sarah White, Bobby Pin, the Sharp family, and many more."_

"The Sharp family...?" Blythe whimpered. The boy she had a crush on, Josh, had the last name Sharp. Did this include him?

_"Even rich man Fisher Biskit never made it out alive. Luckily, his twin daughters, Whittany and Brittany, made it out alive."_

"Not even the Biskit twins deserve something as horrible as losing their father, no matter how cruel they are," Sue whimpered.

_"Even pets such as Scout Kerry, Olive Shellstein, and Esteban Banderas weren't able to survive."_

"Holy mother of Twombly, not them..." Penny Ling cried. "Please..."

_"Even though these loses are devastating, we all must carry on. All who has managed to escape the crisis of Downtown City must travel to Burghington Village until the city is built back to the way it was. Let's just hope and pray that we won't have to see another day of destruction and misery."_ And with that, the radio blew out, shocking Blythe and making her fall back, but Mrs. Twombly and Jasper caught her.

"So many lives have been lost... Just by this one event..." Blythe whimpered.

"Olive was one of my best friends..." Minka sobbed. "How could this happen?"

"Well, as the radio said, we have to carry on," Mr. Baxter said regretfully. He turned to Aunt Christie. "Christie, do you know the way to Burghington Village?"

"Yes, I do. My father used to work there as an herbal doctor," she replied.

"Well, let's go, then, before something else happens," Mrs. Twombly said worryingly.

The humans and pets all clambered back into the sweets truck and Aunt Christie drove them towards Burghington Village. It took about thirty minutes to get there, and they saw the village looked more like a city of tiny houses, like the ones in Blythe's and Mr. Baxter's old neighborhood.

Many police cars surrounded the entrance of the village, directing families and cars to houses where they could stay. When the sweets truck pulled up, they directed them to a large house to fit all the people and pets aboard.

When they got there, they saw a few teenagers and a young girl surrounding the house. Two of them were Whittany and Brittany Biskit.

"Oh, great," Whittany, the black-haired twin, grunted. "It's Blythe and her friends..."

"Just what this town needs..." Brittany, the white-haired twin, added. "Ugh, why couldn't they have just died in that meteor shower?"

"Okay, Brittany, I know we don't, like, like them-"

"Zif!"

"-but that's just, like, a little harsh. Only a _little."_

"Whatevs..."

"Hi, girls," Blythe greeted the twins as she and the other climbed out of the truck.

"Whittany! She's, like, talking to us again!" Brittany whined.

"I'm sorry about your father, girls..."

"We don't need your sympathy!" Whittany snapped.

"Ya! You're probably, like, glad he died!"

"What a horrible person you are!"

"What? No! I would never feel that way!" Blythe retorted desperately.

"This is not the time to be aruging, girls," Mr. Baxter said strictly. "We have to make sure no more natural disasters occur."

Blythe sighed and ran back to the truck to help the pets out.

"That was the scariest thing ever..." Penny Ling whimpered as Blythe picked her up and placed her gently on the sidewalk.

"I know," Blythe replied, full of sympathy and sorrow. "But I think it's over now."

"I should have seen this coming!" Jasper yelled, as if he were cursing himself.

"Seen what?" Sue asked.

"This date, this very date was when people said the world was going to end! This is the year of 2012, and it's December 21!"

"I think I heard from one of my friends at school say something about the news saying the world might end today," the young girl stated quietly.

"Is that really true?" an older boy, looking like he were a senior, asked. "Is the world really supposed to end today?"

"Well, after that meteor shower we just had in Downtown City..." Pepper muttered.

"Well, let's just hope and pray that we've seen the last of any natural disasters," Blythe concluded as she and the pets made their way inside the house.

Inside looked like any regular house in any regular neighborhood. However, there were no TVs or game systems. There was a large living room and kitchen with two bathrooms and four bedrooms, as well as an attic and basement.

"Well, it's not a five-star hotel," Blythe sighed. "But it'll have to do."

"It will do," Mr. Baxter said as he walked up to his daughter and the pets. "It's got four bedrooms for everyone to sleep in, an attic for floods, and a basement for tornadoes."

"Not to mention plenty of canned food and bottled water that won't expire," Aunt Christie replied.

"We also have the sweets in the sweets truck," Youngmee added. "But they'll go stale in a matter of days..."

"Do you hear that...?" Gail yipped nervously, her ears perked.

Blythe heard Gail's comment and turned to everyone else. "Guys, be quiet. I think I hear something."

Everyone fell silent. They couldn't hear anything right away, but after a few seconds, they heard the sound of a strong wind current.

"Turn on the radio!" Sue said.

"No need to," the young girl whimpered. She pointed out the window and everyone crowded around it.

They saw in the distance five giant tornados making its towards Burghington Village. All five tornados surrounded the village and made its way inward.

"Now we are trapped in a tornado circle!" Sunil exclaimed.

"This is why we have a basement installed!" Mr. Baxter said. "Everyone, get into the basement! Aunt Christie, Mrs. Twombly, and I will gather up as much food and water as possible and meet you down there!"

"Come on, everyone!" the senior boy shouted as he opened a door on the floor leading to the basement.

All the kids and pets ran into the basement and almost tripped when they realized it was pitch black. The senior followed afterwards, closing the door.

"Is everyone here?" Blythe called out through the darkness. "Sue?"

"I'm here."

"Jasper?"

"Yup."

"Youngmee?"

"Here."

"Whittany and Brittany?"

"She's still talking to us..."

"Was that Whittany or Brittany?"

"We're _both_ here! Are you, like, happy now?"

"And we're here, too," the senior spoke up. "Me and my little sister."

"Okay, that's the teens," Blythe said. "How about the pets? Zoe and Gail?"

"We're both here, darling."

"Pepper?"

"Yeah."

"Penny Ling?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkles, and Shivers?"

"All three-ta-lee of us are here!"

"Minka?"

"Yep!"

"Russell, Vinnie, and Sunil?"

"All three of us are present."

"Okay, everyone's accounted for."

"Except the grown-ups," Jasper corrected.

"Where is the light?" Vinnie asked. Everyone herad shuffling, followed by a loud crash, which made the Biskits cry out. "It's not there..."

Blythe felt around for a light switch, and when she finally found it, she flicked it up, turning on a dim light overhead. Everyone saw a pile of boxes and many papers on the ground in the corner, and Blythe guessed that was where Vinnie fell.

"You pets can be clumsy as an ox sometimes..." Russell sighed.

"I hope there aren't any spiders down here..." the young girl whimpered, hugging her older brother.

"Who are you two, anyway?" Sue asked.

"I'm Alex Kerry," the senior replied. He gestured to his younger sister hugging him. "And this is my little sister, Violet Kerry."

"Alex... look at that kitty..." Violet whispered, her eyes set on Sugar Sprinkles. "She reminds me of Scout... I miss her so much..."

"Scout? Scout Kerry?" Blythe gasped. "Is she a Siamese cat?"

"Yes," Alex replied. "Scout was given to Violet on her birthday. The days she wasn't sick from school, Scout would always be dropped off at pet shops, random ones. I think one of them was Littlest Pet Shop in Downtown City."

"That's the pet shop I work at," Blythe stated. "I remember coming back from school and I saw her and the other daycare pets just shredding paper."

"She always loved to shred Mommy's newspapers..." Violet cried, pushing her face into Alex's chest. "I miss her so much..."

"Does that make them spies, too?" Vinnie asked stupidly. The pets didn't reply; instead, they just rolled their eyes.

"What's taking the grown-ups so long?" Youngmee suddenly asked.

"I don't know," Jasper replied. "I'll go check it out." He was about to walk up the stairs when Alex pulled him back.

"You can't go back up there!" he said sternly. "There are tornadoes up there!"

"But Aunt Christie!" Youngmee cried out.

At that moment, a large crash was heard upstairs, followed by massive gusts of wind. Youngmee, Blythe, and the pets began wailing when they heard cries belonging to two women and a man, which vanished instantly.

_"They were blown away!"_ Whittany screamed, hugging Brittany tightly; her sister returned her hug in the same state of fear.

"Duck down!" Alex commanded. "Stay away from any glass or heave objects! Cover your heads with your hands!"

Everyone quickly did as they were told, even the pets. However, Blythe, Youngmee, Jasper, Sue, and even the Biskit twins pulled them under so they wouldn't get crushed.

A large cracking noise was heard overhead, and everyone knew the roof of the basement was beginning to break away. Violet cried out and Alex pulled her closer as Whittany and Brittany hugged each other and the four best friends huddled close. Even the pets were hugging each other in fear, whimpering.

After about an hour, crouched down in the same position, the tornadoes finally subsided and moved on to attack the next town. Everyone got up when the coast was clear and they stretched out their stiff limbs, then ran upstairs and saw the entire neighborhood was destroyed. The roof and walls of the house was torn away, and Mrs. Twombly, Mr. Baxter, Aunt Christie, and the food and water was no where to be seen. Even the sweets truck was blown away.

_"DAD!"_ Blythe screeched, leaping up and running around, trying to find her father. "No... No... I can't lose my father, too..."

"Wh-What do you mean by _too...?"_ Violet asked softly.

"My... My mother was killed during a thunderstorm..." Blythe whispered hesitantly, which made everyone, even the Biskit twins, gasp. "She was flying in a plane, on her way from California back to our original home in Massachusetts. She was caught in a thunderstorm and lightning struck the plane, making it crash in Iowa, killing everyone aboard, including my mother... And now that the tornadoes blew away my dad... I'm an orphan..."

"As far as we know, we all might be orphans, too," Jasper said. Sue punched his arm and he shouted in pain.

"Well... we still have each other," Youngmee said weakly.

"You're right," Blythe said. "And... we are like family, right? I mean, you, Jasper, Sue, and I have each other, the pets have each other..."

"And we have you, Blythe," Zoe said with a saddened yet honest smile.

"Alex and Violet have each other, and the Biskit twins have each other."

"In other words, we _all_ have each other," Violet said. Blythe and her three human friends looked at Whittany and Brittany to see if they would object, stating smugly how they don't need anyone but themselves, but they kept quiet, as if they felt the same, but no one pushed their hope too far.

"Well... what do we do now?" Violet asked her brother.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do," Alex replied with confidence in his voice, which made everyone look up. "We're going to cheat 2012."

"Excuse me?" Sue asked.

"The disasters today have taken away our home, our occupations, and even our family, but they won't take away us from each other. We're going to find someplace safe where we can all live together without having to worry about any natural disasters destroying our lives."

"You mean we'd have to live with _Blythe?"_ Brittany gagged. Blythe rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we would," Alex agreed with a sharp tone. "We'll all live together. Including the pets."

"It's about time someone other than Blythe acknowledged us," Pepper grunted.

"Where do you suggest we go from here, then?" Jasper asked.

"We're going to Canada."

"Why Canada?" Whittany asked.

"It just seems like the safest place to be," the oldest teenager answered. "It hasn't witnessed any disasters yet, and if we move to California, there would be a good chance the prediction of it falling into the ocean due to earthquakes would come true."

"Do you know how to drive?" Youngmee asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do. We can look around for a bus so everyone can ride in it. I'll drive us to Canada and we'll stay there."

"I sure do hope this works..." Minka chirped nervously.

"I do, too," Blythe agreed.

"You do too about what?" Violet asked. Blythe's heart lurched when she saw everyone looking at her in confusion.

"Well, uh... oh, never mind," the teenager stammered. "Let's just find that bus and move to Canada before any earthquakes occur."

Everyone, including the pets, made a solemn promise to stay, support, and help their friends. Brittany, however, was forced into doing in because Whittany agreed without any extra persuasion. Then, they all made their way out of Burghington Village and found a bus that was luckily not blown away, even if it was dented and some of the glass was shattered. Alex got the bus going by hooking up some wires, then he drove everyone away, leaving Burghington behind.

As well as Mr. Baxter, Aunt Christie, and Mrs. Twombly.

**A/N: Just so everyone understands, I have NOTHING against those who have [possibly] died in this story! Believe me, it killed me to have to [debatably] kill Mr. Baxter, Aunt Christie, and Mrs. Twombly, but it's not a tragedy story without tragedy.**

**Please like, favorite, follow, review, and do whatever it is you want to do. I always appreciate any feedback and reviews for this story. ^^**


	3. Canadian Quake

After about two hours of driving with no food, water, or rest, the gang finally made their way to Vermont. There was only destruction from a previous flood on the outskirts, which seemed to be dragged in roughly from Massachusetts or New Hampshire.

A few minutes into Vermont, Alex pulled the bus over in a gas station to refill the gas tank. Luckily, the owners didn't charge them anything when they learned they had come from New York and were in the middle of the Downtown City meteor shower and Burghington Village tornado circle. Apparently, Alex and Violet were also from Downtown City, but from the other side of town in a different elementary and high school. Afterwards, they left Vermont just as a wicked sandstorm kicked in.

Now they were in Ottawa, Canada. Alex stopped the bus after he pulled into a hotel. After talking to the employees, managers, and owners about the catastrophes they witnessed, and after getting proof that their story was true when Alex showed them his driver's license, the gang was granted free and forever stay at the hotel. Even the pets were allowed to live in the hotel.

"This really is the worst day ever..." Sue sighed as she, Youngmee, Jasper, and Blythe sat on the large bed, the pets laying in their laps and on the sections of the bed they weren't on.

"Tell me about it..." Blythe replied sadly.

"Blythe... I know that losing both your mother and your father is very hard..." Youngmee began, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "But we'll all get through this together..."

"I still can't believe we have to live in this, like, dusty old building without our daddy... with _Blythe,"_ Brittany muttered, sitting on a different bed with her sister.

"Enough already!" Jasper snapped. "Look, I know you two don't like Blythe, or _any_ of us for that matter, but that doesn't mean you have to keep acting all snobby!"

"You'd feel differently if Blythe was always mean to you!"

"I'm not mean to you two; you're the ones who are mean to me," Blythe countered, trying to make herself sound as friendly and reasonable as possible.

"You're the one who kept saying 'no' to us!"

"Well, maybe I _like_ my clothes and my friends!"

"Brit, they're right, enough is enough," Whittany finally spoke up. The four friends gasped when they saw one of the Biskit twins actually going out of her way to defend them from her twin sister. "Besides, we have, like, bigger problems that doesn't concern you disliking them."

"What do you mean, _me_ disliking them?" Brittany raised her voice angrily. "You dislike them, too, FYI!"

"Only because you do."

Brittany blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I only dislike Blythe and the others because you do, and, well... you're, like, my twin sister, so I don't want you to be all left out and stuff."

"You mean to tell me that you, like, _like_ them?"

"I hope that's not a crime or anything!"

"To the Biskits, ya! It is!"

"I actually feel kind of sorry for Whittany..." Sue admitted quietly as the twins argued.

"Well, feeling sorry for her can be postponed to a later date," Blythe rejected, then hesitantly added, "If there _is_ a later date..."

"Don't worry, Blythe," Russell said, looking up at his human friend. "I'm sure everything will blow over soon. ...No pun intended."

"I hope so..." the teenager sighed.

"Why are you talking to yourself again, Blythe?" Violet asked curiously. Blythe saw the others were looking at her once again. "Every time one of your pets barks or chitters or squeaks, you talk."

"Well, uh... um..." Blythe stammered. She didn't have a good excuse this time. She looked down at the pets desperately, but they just looked up at her with a look in their eyes that said, 'We don't know what to tell you...'

Finally, the teenager sighed. Maybe it is time she confessed her special ability to communicate with animals. She inhaled, ready to speak, but Alex burst in.

"Everyone get in the bus," he ordered strictly.

"What's going on, Alex?" Violet asked nervously.

"An earthquake is about to hit! And it's a strong one, too! We gotta go!"

"But if Canada isn't safe," Whittany fretted. "what is?"

"Never mind that! Our only concern is outrunning this earthquake! _Let's go!"_ Alex's sharp tone warned everyone not to argue with him, so they all got up and ran downstairs towards the bus.

A large quake shook the earth and caused Brittany's legs to buckle out from underneath. Blythe saw this and grabbed her by the shirt before tumbling down the stairs.

"Let go of my shirt!" Brittany yelled. "This was good money!"

"How about you pay a little less attention to your clothing and a little more attention to your life?" Blythe retorted sharply.

Everyone bolted out of the hotel and made their way to the bus. Much to everyone's dismay, Alex wasn't able to start up the bus again.

"It won't start!" Alex roared, dread fueling his fury. He began to bang on the steering wheel, but that didn't even come close to helping.

"That's because the wires aren't hooked up correctly," Blythe heard Russell mutter. She saw the hedgehog run over to the cords and hook them up correctly, which resulted in a major shock that made his fur and quills stand on end. He was flung back by the force with a surprised squeak.

Taking this opportunity without hesitation, the oldest teenager buckled up and drove off, just as the streets from behind began to move.

"It's the earthquake! It's following us!" Violet cried out, hugging Sugar Sprinkles tightly.

"I have an idea," Alex shouted to the younger people and pets in back. "We'll drive to the airport and fly out of here."

"You're a pilot, too?" Jasper gasped.

"I went to flight school in the summer."

The thought of flight school brought back memories of Blythe's father. She began to silently cry, but she tried to force herself to stop when Shivers placed a tiny paw on her lap.

"It's getting closer, Alex!" Violet shrieked.

"Hold on, everybody!" The bus began racing faster and faster, and everyone hung on to the seats for dear life whenever it turned sharply around a corner to avoid crashing into buildings.

The humans were too focused on hanging on to the seats, but the pets looked outside, hanging on themselves, and watched as the earthquake neared, causing buildings, cars, and even people and pets to fall into the never-ending pit.

"Good God Almighty..." Buttercream whimpered, her eyes wide and her ears down against the back of her head when they were usually perking up.

A strong quake shook the earth, making everyone bounce in their seats and cry out, and a giant crack in the earth was made in front of them, causing the part of the earth to tilt backwards, sending the bus sliding down towards the magma that boiled underneath. Alex tried to steer the bus away from the magma, but the loose earth plate was too steep.

_"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"_ Penny Ling screamed.

"Everyone get out!" Alex commanded. "We'll have to wing the rest of the way by foot!"

Everyone climbed out the bus as quickly as they could and ran up the plate. Once they reached the top, Alex helped the humans and pets leap over the gap.

On the way up, however, the plate made a sudden jerk which flew off Blythe's balance, causing her to slide down the plate on her back.

"Blythe's falling!" Youngmee cried out after Alex helped her over the gap.

_"Oh, no!"_ Blythe screamed as she struggled to recover her balance and run away from the edge. She was about to practically fly over the edge when a hand grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back up to her feet. The teenager looked and saw it was Brittany!

"What are you doing here?" Blythe shouted over the noise of the plate crumbling. "You might get yourself killed! Whittany needs you!"

"Right now, _you_ need me more!" the Biskit twin retorted. She used all her energy to pull Blythe back up until she was standing again and the two girls ran towards the top of the plate. Alex had already leaped over.

"Hurry!" Violet cried as she tightly hugged Alex.

"Ready?" Blythe asked as she took Brittany's hand.

"No..." she responded nervously.

"Me, neither."

Taking a deep breath, the two ran to the cliff as fast as they could, then leaped as far as they could, screaming. Alex reached out and grabbed Blythe's hand, then pulled her up and helped Brittany up as well. Seconds after, the plate slid off the earth and fell into the magma.

"That was _way_ too close!" Blythe gasped.

"Like, tell me about it!" Brittany agreed. "Um... thanks for everything you did for me..."

"Thank you, too..."

"Blythe, hurry up!" Shivers squeaked. The humans and pets were already running to the airport. Blythe quickly stood up and helped Brittany up, then ran after them. Blythe scooped up the orange squirrel as she passed him.

As soon as they got to the airport, Alex approached the closest plane, making sure it had the capacity to carry everyone, and helped everyone climb in. Once they were in, he leaped in and started it, and once it was functioning, he began to roll the plane down the runway.

Unfortunately, he didn't think to stop for Brittany and Blythe.

"Wait for us!" Blythe wailed, running as fast as she could with Brittany hot on her heels.

"We forgot Brittany and Blythe!" Whittany exclaimed.

"You gotta stop!" Jasper shouted to Alex.

"If I stop, we'll get caught by the earthquake," the oldest teenager shouted back. I'll slow down, but no more than that. And they'd better hurry because we're running out of runway." He slowed the plane down a little, which gave Brittany and Blythe the opportunity to catch up.

Brittany leaped into the plane and hugged Whittany, but as Blythe reached out, the earth quivered suddenly, making her lose her balance and fall behind.

"We're almost out of runway!" Sue cried.

_"Hurry, Blythe!"_ Youngmee screamed.

"We have to do something to save Blythe!" Russell shouted at the pets, his leadership nature kicking in.

"We're tiny animals; how can we do anything?" Minka wailed.

"I have an idea!" Sunil exclaimed suddenly. He stood up straight and had a horrified yet determined look on his face, and he was shaking. "Sunil... Sunil... _Suniliphai!"_

With a poof of purple dust, Sunil disappeared and Blythe took his place.

"What happened...?" Blythe groaned, rubbing her head.

"Yay! Blythe is safe!" Minka cheered.

"Hold on..." Vinnie cut the energetic monkey off. "If Blythe is here in Sunil's place... that means Sunil is out there taking Blythe's place in _running after the plane!"_ He ran to the door and his heart skipped a few beats when he saw the blue mongoose running as fast as he could towards the plane, but falling horribly behind.

_"Why didn't I listen to Russell about that kibble?"_ he wailed, his running slowing down as his face cringes in pain.

"Alex!" Violet cried. "That cute mongoose is out there! We can't leave him!"

"You have exactly ten seconds to reach that mongoose or else we'll have no choice but to leave it behind!" he responded.

"Did you hear that?" Blythe gasped, her panicked eyes falling across each of the pets'. "We have to save Sunil or else he'll-" She stopped and made a choking-like noise in her throat.

"I say we make a pet chain!" Vinnie exclaimed quickly.

"I'd object and come up with a more reasonable plan, but we don't have the time," Russell said. "Let's do it! And fast!"

Blythe and Violet held on to Penny Ling as she lowered down Vinnie, who held on to Zoe's tail, who's paws were clapsed in Pepper's, who's tail was wrapped firmly around Buttercream, who lowered Russell down with her ears, who fastened his grip on Minka's tail. The monkey reached out as far as she could, but Sunil was still out of reach.

"Sunil, you have to run faster!" Minka hollered.

"I can't! I have no cardio whatsoever!" the mongoose wailed.

"It's do or die, Sunil! It's run as fast as you can and more, or be left for dead!"

Tears leaking out of his eyes, Sunil shut his eyes closed, cringing his face as if he were in extreme pain, and propelled himself forward.

That was when the plane began flying upwards.

_"Sunil, hurry!"_ all the pets in unison cried. Sunil dropped down on all fours and ran as fast as he could, then, when he was close enough, he jumped as high as he could, reaching out for Minka's paws.

_But he couldn't reach far enough._

With an ear-splitting wail, Sunil fell back down to the earth, just as the plate underneath gave way and fell into an endless hole. The pets screeched in despair, every one of them shedding countless tears.

"What are you doing?" Alex shouted at Blythe and Violet. "Pull the pets in now!"

_"No! Sunil!"_ Pepper wailed as Blythe tried to pull her back into the plane. The skunk struggled and thrashed, but the teenager's strength was superior compared to hers. Finally, she gave up and hugged Blythe tightly, sobbing a million tears.

"I... ca-an't bel-lieve Sunil is... g-go-one..." Zoe sobbed, finding it difficult to express her thoughts into words through her hiccups of sorrow.

"Do not worry, everyone. I am just fine."

Everyone's heads shot up and gasped when they saw a familiar blue mammal with amber eyes, a pink nose, and dark blue stripes running down his back.

_"Sunil!"_ Pepper howled. She leaped and tackled her friend to the ground, crying tears of joy and rubbing her muzzle madly on Sunil's cheek.

"P-Pepper, stop it! That tickles!" the mongoose laughed.

"I don't understand!" Blythe exclaimed. "How did you make it back?"

"It was a new - and by new, I mean just made up as soon as I made it back into the plane - trick that I made," Sunil replied after Pepper climbed off. "I call it: The Death and Return of Sunil the Great! With my temporary assistant-"

"Esteban Banderas, the legendary Colombian parrot!" A majestic male white, red, blue, and green parrot flew overhead, then landed next to Sunil.

_"Esteban?"_ Vinnie gasped. "B-But the radio sai you were-"

"That was my third-removed cousin's brother's A Capella partner, Esteban _Louise_ Banderas. It said nothing about an Esteban _Marion_ Banderas." He smiled when his gecko friend burst out laughing.

"Well, it's great to know that both of you are safe," Blythe said.

"You recovered the mongoose?" Alex asked from the pilot's chair. "How?"

"A friend rescued him."

Alex was about to respond, his eyebrows raised in confusion, but shook it off and continued concentrating on flying the plane.

"Blythe?" Violet asked shyly. "If you don't mind me asking... why do you seem like you're really talking to the pets? As in understanding them?"

This question took Blythe by surprise; her heart thumped when she saw everyone else looking at her, waiting for an answer. Even the pets were watching closely to see how she would react.

Blythe waited for a few seconds for any kind of natural disaster to kick in and interrupt her, like with the earthquake in Canada.

But nothing happened.

Feeling defeated, Blythe finally sighed. "I guess not all secrets are kept forever, huh?"

"Are you saying you really _can_ understand them?" Sue asked with surprise in her voice.

After a moment's hesitation, she took a breath. "...Yes, I am able to communicate with and understand the pets." She expected gasps of shock, and she got what she expected, as well as gasps of awe.

"Like, how can you understand them?" Whittany asked, no form of hostility in her voice.

"When..." The teenager choked on her words. "When Dad... and I moved to Downtown City, I discovered a dumbwaiter in my apartment."

"Oh, yeah. I remember you telling me and Sue how you were trapped in it," Youngmee spoke up.

Bluthe nodded and continued. "I freaked out when I saw a spider, so I let go of the rope and plummeted down to the first floor. I fell out and hit my head really hard - it still hurts sometimes - and next thing I know, I hear multiple voices coming from inside the room I was in, which was the Littlest Pet Shop daycare center. I learned soon that I could understand the daycare pets - all pets in fact - and... yeah."

"Does that mean you can also understand Buttercream?" Youngmee asked, picking up her aunt's pet rabbit.

"Yes. She is a very fast talker and always makes up her own random words. If someone doesn't understand her they'll say 'What?' and then she'll start tapping her foot and intertwining her ears, and finally finish with a sigh and an 'Anyhoo...'"

"That's so adorable!" The foreign girl brought Buttercream closer to her chest.

"I'm _really_ sorry to interrupt your conversation," Sugar Sprinkles meowed in her typical laid-back tone. "and don't take this the wrong way, but I think you should maybe check out the thunderclouds surrounding the plane."

"What the what?" Blythe asked. She got up and walked to the nearest window.

"What did Candy Kitty say, Blythe?" Violet asked, worried.

"So cute. My name is Sugar Sprinkles, but you can call me Candy Kitty if you really want to." The snowshoe cat began to purr and rub her sprinkled head against the young girl.

"She said thunderclouds are surrounding the plane," Blythe responded, looking out the window. "And she's right."

"Hold on to something, anything but metal!' Alex commanded. "The chairs are made out of rubber, so grab on to them and don't let go!"

Right on cue, a gigantic lightning bolt zapped the plane, taking out all engines and controls, as well as any electricity. Thankfully, no one was electrocuted.

Then the plane started plummeting down towards the ground.

_"It's a good day to die!"_ Jasper exclaimed.

"Nobody's gonna die, Jasper!" Pepper hissed.

"How do you know?" Russell yelped.

"Just wait! The plane will run out of gas and we won't crash! Just like in the cartoons!" The sound of everyone screaming drowned out the hedgehog's exasperated groan.

Everyone shut the eyes as the ground came into view after the clouds parted, waiting to crash down into the earth.

**A/N: Thanks to you all for the reviews, likes, follows, and favorites for this story. I appreciate it very much!**

**I decided to add a little comic relief around the end, as well as a little Sepper (SunilXPepper) for the fans. And yes, I made up Esteban Louise Banderas; there is no such thing! I just wanted everyone to believe that, with the only flying pet around [dead], there would be no hope for Sunil when he fell [to his death]. Gotcha, didn't I?**

**This story will no longer be continued on my DeviantART account, only on my FanFiction account. Just wanted to put that out there for anyone who is from DA.**

**Please like, favorite, follow, review, and do whatever it is you want to do. I always appreciate any feedback and reviews for this story. ^^**


End file.
